villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kang the Conqueror
Kang the Conqueror (real name: Nathaniel Richards) is a powerful supervillain from the Marvel Comics universe. He is a time-traveling terrorist who is intent on total domination of the entire universe. He served as the 2nd archnemesis of the Avengers team and he served as the main antagonist of The Celestial Madonna Saga, The Last Avengers Story, The Crossing and The Kang War. History The history of the time-traveling supervillain Kang the Conqueror, is a complex one. He began as Nathanial Richards, hundreds of years after the mainstream Marvel Universe takes place. The technology in his day was extremely advanced, giving him time traveling capabilities. After meeting his ancestor Doctor Doom, Nathanial was inspired to make for himself a suit of powered armor, calling himself the Scarlet Centurion. He then used that alternate Earth to his advantage, manipulating the original Avengers into capturing every other superhuman in their world. After this was accomplished, he brought the mainstream Avengers to that world, and forced them to fight, planning that he would defeat whichever team lost and thus be free to conquer that world. The mainstream Avengers won, but also defeated Centurion, sending him back to his own time. Humiliated at his defeat, Nathanial crafted a new persona for himself in Kang the Conqueror. He then proceeded to completely take over his world, as well as several other alien worlds, including the Shi'ar. Kang then went back in time to get his revenge on the Avengers who had defeated him. He met them in direct combat, but was once again defeated. Shortly after, he decided to use trickery to beat them, making a robot version of Spider-Man to catch them off guard. Kang then defeated the Avengers, but not before the real Spider-Man came, destroying his robot duplicate and freeing his fellow superheroes. Kang then retreated back to his own time, to conquer and plan more before his next return. Powers and Abilities Kang possesses a genius-level intellect, and is a master strategist and scientist. His technology is far more powerful and advanced than that of Iron Man or Doctor Doom, and has many, many capabilities. His armor gives him the trademark ability to time-travel seamlessly, making him the only character in the Marvel universe (other than his counterpart Immortus) to be able to time-travel without creating divergences. He can also manipulate time to his will. The armor also gives him a relatively small amount of superhuman strength, capable of lifting 5 tons, as well as great durability. He has an antigravity controller, in which he can render himself and other objects up to 2.2 tons, weightless. He can create extremely powerful force fields around himself up to twenty feet, and can fire energy blasts from his hands and helmet that have the force of several tons of dynamite. He often utilizes a hover pad with which he can fly during his battles, and can summon weapons through time-portals instantly. Many of these weapons include an antimatter field generator, a vibration-wave projector, an electromagnetic field amplifier, a hand-held warhead launcher, electrical emitters, nerve gas sprayers, and a molecular expander, among other things. He also commands vast armies of warriors from across all of time, including his own future army, which possess advanced weaponry similar to his own. An expert in future robotics, Kang also has numerous robots to do his bidding. Kang travels in Damocles Base, a huge time-traveling spaceship which is shaped like a sword. Lego Marvel Superheroes Kang the Conqueror appears in Lego Marvel's Avengers ''DLC pack of Captain Marvel as both a boss and a playable character. ''Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 Kang plays as the main antagonist in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. At the beginning of the game, Kang and his forces attack the Nova Empire on the planet Xandar to acquire it, as he was traveling from other eras to collect areas from to build his city base Chronopolis. As Kang soon notices the Guardians of the Galaxy fighting off his invasion, he uses the Forever Crystal to summon the Celestial Eson to fight them. Even though the Guardians of the Galaxy managed to defeat Eson and send him back to where he came, Kang deploys several projectiles to form a barrier around the city of Xandar, before leaving on his ship. Kang enlists many supervillains on Earth, who all plan their own schemes for his arrival. Once Kang arrives on Earth to collect New York, he teleports the Avengers there to Chronopolis, where they meet heroes and villains from alternate eras there. Once Chronopolis was formed, there were energy barriers seperating the realms, in which Kang had to open portals to help his villainous cohorts travel in between them. The source of the dimensional barriers was the Nexus of Realities. Kang soon arrives in a local swamp, where he appears before Thor, Captain Marvel and She-hulk after they defeated Man-Thing, and reveals the swamp tree there is the Nexus of Realities and Man-Thing is its guardian. Kang then throws a bomb at the tree, destroying it and lowering the energy barriers, thus allowing his forces to invade and travel through the other realms with ease. Throughout the progress of the game, Kane is seen at his citadel, where he is observing Chronopolis and admiring his plan in action. He is also seen mistreating Rovana, as she slyly urges him to stop his plan of conquest, which Kang strongly refused. As soon as Kang catches wind of the heroes' plan to use the Nexus shards to summon Cosmo to Chronopolis, he hacks into their device designed to summon Cosmo to fool them into summoning Ego instead to destroy them. Luckily, the heroes manage to fix their machine, sending Ego back to where he came from and successfully summoning Cosmo in Knowhere to Chronopolis. Once Cosmo arrived, he helps the heroes emit an EMP signal from Knowhere that lowered Kang's Citadel's defense systems. Captain Marvel then orders the Nova Corp to attack the Citadel, but then Kang's ship arrives and takes out the entire Nova Corp. Spider-Man, Iron Man and Star Lord invade Kang's ship and face Kang there, only to discover him as a hologram. Kang soon causes his ship to crash and dispatches Korvac to assure the heroes' demise, though the heroes later manage to escape from the ship after they defeated Korvac. The heroes head over to Kang's Citadel and finally make their way towards Kang. In the final battle, Kang challenges Captain America as a giant hologram to face him while he terrorizes Chronopolis with using his ship as a massive sword. As soon as Captain America creates a giant projection of himself, he takes giant Kang head on and defeats him, kicking him out of his hologram simulator. In his defeat, however, Kang refuses to give up, as he now plans to use his Forever Crystal to reset time to prevent the heroes' victory from happening. However, he soon discovers that Rovanna has now sided with the heroes and secretly aided them as she takes his crystal away from him. Rovanna feels ashamed of herself for her betrayal, as she revealed her feelings towards Kang. Kang tries to woo Rovanna to make her hand over his crystal, but Rovanna now stands up to Kang and uses the Forever Crystal to transform him into an infant. In the aftermath, Infant Kang is placed in the care of the heroes while the newly reformed Rovanna vows to return the realms of Chronopolis to their proper eras with the Forever Crystal. However, Rovanna soon returns from the future as Terminatrix to seek help from the heroes, as she and the Supreme Intelligence come across Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron Man and inform them about a chronal fracture. Gallery Images Kang the Conqueror.jpg Kang.png Ultimate Kang.jpg|Ultimate Kang Kang AUTS.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: United They Stand. Kang AEMH.jpg|Kang in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. 2374756-avengers 49 2002 super 2342.jpg|Kang conquering the world. IMG 2088.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel: Avengers. IMG 2089.JPG|Kang in Lego Marvel Superheroes 2. Kang_the_Conqueror.png|Kang in Avengers Assemble Videos Official Kang the Conqueror - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 - Game Trailer LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 FULL GAME Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 Final Boss + Ending & After Credits Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Related to Hero Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Revived Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Terrorists Category:Archenemy Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Forgers Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Category:Arena Masters Category:Genocidal Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Slaver Category:Military Category:Wealthy Category:Deal Makers Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Polluters Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners Category:Dark Forms Category:Mongers Category:Harbingers